


Let's Sleep Together - One-Shot

by MosquitoParade



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Religious Eddie Brock, Eddie and Peter just sleep in the same bed, Eddie is too tired for it, Eddie isn't Venom, Feelings of attraction are returned, Field Trip, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not nearly as nsfw as you wanted it to be, Overnight field trip, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Peter gets some ideas, Please re-read the Rating, Rated Teen because it's pretty tame I think, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: "Remember to double check who you're going to be bunking with for the trip. Get acquainted with your roommate. You'll be spending the whole week with them." Rattled off the teacher as he made his way back to the front after passing out the slips.Eddie anxiously looked down at the paper in front of him, 'Peter Parker' was printed in perfect ink. He tapped his foot quickly and took a sly glimpse at the other boy.Peter took a quick glance over his sheet, which also had the rules and list of what to pack. He already knew the name printed in his roommate section, as he'd been staring at it in utter disbelief just moments ago."This is going to be a big trip and you'll need to make sure you stay with a teacher, or that someone knows where you are if you're outside the 'home base'. Kids will be sent home early if they can't behave," The teacher kept talking, but all Eddie could do was stare down at the paper and Peter's name. He was going to be bunking with Peter fucking Parker.~The fic that's not nearly as dirty as you wanted it to be :)





	Let's Sleep Together - One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic that was literally just "Porn with Plot" and turned into "Eddie's a religious boy and Peter was secretly pining for him with a side of delightful 'Oh no, we need to share a bed!'". Yay!

Eddie had tried to hype himself up all last night and ended up getting maybe an hour of sleep, plus perhaps five or six extra minutes, if you count passing out at breakfast, sleep. But, now he was awake and concerned. All morning, he'd been waiting for the wonderful Peter Parker to show up, yet, it was moments from time to leave, and he wasn't here yet.

During Eddie's internal panic, some teacher started roll call, calling out the last names of students to make sure they were accounted for. While the As were being called, Eddie tapped his foot, looking around desperately. When it got to Bs, Eddie looked up, paying more attention until they called him, "Brock?"

"Here," He chimed tiredly, looking over his nails anxiously. Maybe Peter wasn't coming...

Eddie let out a disappointed sigh and glanced out the bus window, giving up hope. Only to see Peter sprinting with a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

All the sudden, Eddie's heart was beating really fast, his palms were getting sweaty, the corners of his lips turned up into a tranquil smile, and he didn't know what was wrong with himself, or what made him press a moist hand to the cool glass. Well, he kind of knew, but he didn't want what was happening to happen. Not with Peter. The same sweet, tiny Peter that wanted nothing more than to work in some scientific field that Eddie wasn't quite sure he'd overheard correctly. The exact same Peter who left his group to join Eddie when he was all alone, struggling in class. The Peter that took the brunt of Flash's bullying because he didn't want anyone else to deal with it. That Peter didn't deserve the sinful thoughts that filled his-

"Eddie Brock?" The small voice asked just barely over the mind-numbing chatter of other people and the stupid roll call which seemed to blubber off names that weren't loud enough to hear, or be aware of.

"Huh- Oh. Yeah?" Eddie struggled for a moment, "Yes. I am Eddie," He eventually said, looking up to meet pretty brown eyes that glimmered pleasantly in the warming morning sunlight that streamed through the foggy bus windows.

"Hi," Peter said softly, looking down, "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh," Eddie looked down as if he'd just realized that there was indeed space, "No," The blond boy tried to swallow, but his throat was suddenly dry, "You can sit."

Peter smiled as he sat beside Eddie, laying his hands in his lap to make a little triangle of templed pointer fingers and thumbs, "You look tired," Peter said when he glanced over.

"Hah..." Eddie forced a chuckle from his throat, "A little bit." A lot bit in fact, so much so that he was a little concerned he wouldn't make it through the day. No matter though, this was Peter Parker, talking to him!

"Uhh, it's, uhhh, good to see you, Peter," Eddie greeted, giving the other boy a troubled smile, "I thought you'd miss the bus." He explained, well, more like rambled. Was that spilling too much? No, that was an okay thing to say, people say that to friends all the time, "I thought you'd miss the trip, and it was kind of worrying. Ya know? I wouldn't have a partner. Who'd keep me in check? Haha..." He tried to laugh, but it ended up awkward, and Peter was now just kind of staring. Great, great. That's great. Three and a half hours on a drive to Washington D.C., with Peter fucking Parker, the sweetest, most adorable boy in Eddie's life, and he'd already ruined it. Fuck.

"That's kind of you, Eddie," Peter settled on, giving him a soft smile. Eddie melted a little bit. Okay... maybe this was going to be okay.

~

Eddie had been dozing off almost the entire trip so far. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep. So, when the time came, he trailed behind Peter to the room they'd be sharing, with little resistance or conversation, however, as they entered, Peter stopped, effectively letting Eddie run right into him, nearly knocking the smaller boy over. "What?" Asked Eddie, who tried to look around Peter's shoulders and head, "What's wrong?"

"We don't have a mattress on the top bunk," Peter said, flipping on the light switch.

"And?" Eddie asked, so far not seeing an issue.

"You should ask for a mattress. You don't have one." Peter said, setting his backpack on the bottom bunk.

"You claimed the bottom bunk?" Eddie asked tiredly, glancing at the top bunk, "Oh... You're right..." He mumbled, pressing a hand to the wooden planks that would have kept him from falling onto Peter... if there'd been a mattress. "Can I just... I dunno... Share the bottom bunk?"

"Why don't you just ask? It can't be that hard to get another mattress..." Peter huffed as he unpacked his backpack, pulling out several blankets and two pillows.

Eddie looked between the door and the empty top bunk. Fine. He dropped his backpack onto the floor beside Peter, and walked over to the door, looking out into the hall. He just wanted to lay down honestly. The sooner that was possible, the happier he was.

Eddie spotted a teacher and sprinted down the hallway to the intersection of the main halls, "Hey, Mr. Connors-"

The teacher shrugged him off, shushing him as he let one of the girls, maybe Liz, he didn't really know, talk, "Our bathroom next to room 130 is flooded," She said, mildly disgruntled.

"I just need a matt-"

"Just a minute, Brock," Mr. Connors grumbled, "Actually, why don't you find someone else to ask. I'm busy."

Eddie wanted to ask where the other teachers were, but Mr. Connors ignored him, leaving to help the girl. "Oh... okay..."

~

After about ten minutes of asking teachers who were up to their neck in requests, problems, and just downright complains, or didn't even listen to Eddie, he returned to Peter and his room, mildly upset and quite tired. The floor was looking to be a great choice right about now.

"They didn't have any?" Peter asked looking up from his notepad, frowning when Eddie returned. He must have been sketching or writing. Eddie never had been sure what Peter did with his notebook.

"I don't know... No one would listen to me," The blond boy explained, yawning, "Can I just share your bed? It's just going to be one night and I'm probably going to just crash."

Peter looked at Eddie with an 'unbelievable, Eddie' expression, "Come with me. We'll get you a mattress." The smaller boy said, grabbing Eddie's wrist to drag him along. Eddie didn't object.

~

Soon, Peter found out that it was much harder than he expected to even get a teacher's attention, let alone get them to tend to their problem. Normally, after getting their attention, something else more urgent would interrupt them during, or after their conversation the mattress would be forgotten. It was unbelievable.

So, that's when Peter took Eddie's hand and begrudgingly told him he'd share, but only because he was concerned for Eddie's back if he slept on the floor.

Eddie counted that as a win.

When they ended up back in their room, Eddie tugged his blanket from his travel bag, and flopped back onto the bed, using both arms behind his neck to support his head, looking up through the spaced wooden planks that would have bolstered the weight of a mattress and a human above this bed. He shut his eyes after a moment, letting the pleasant tingle of sleep grace his body when his roommate turned off the light, until Peter sat beside him. The smaller boy tossed something across the room and put on his sleep shirt, giving Eddie a moment to adjust his position, scooting closer to the wall and moved his arm that could have bumped Peter in the head. Now his left arm laid loosely beside him.

When Peter laid down, he lifted his soft cover so that it made a gentle 'whoosh' noise, letting it encompass him completely. Then, Peter took a deep breath, before letting his hands slide from his chest to beside him, brushing Eddie's fingers gently in a kind of accidental way. It was odd though that Peter didn't pull his hand away. In fact, Peter let his fingers softly knock against Eddie's.

So, the blond boy got a bit braver and let one of his fingers loop around Peter's, which didn't elicit any kind of violent response, instead, it seemed to egg on Peter, who slowly clasped their hands. Eddie's cheeks started to get hot and he struggled to keep his eyes closed, "Hey, uh... Eddie..." Peter started up quietly beside him, good enough reason for Eddie to crack open an eye, so he did. This let him see his roommate looking up at the ceiling, just barely though, due to the light that seeped under the door from the hallway. It lit up his face in the most beautiful way, making Peter's hair almost golden.

"Y-yeah?" He tried to ask in a casual way, but it was so awful with a red face and feeling like maybe he was doing something very, very wrong. Bordering on sinful.

"This isn't, like, weird or-" Peter tried to ask.

"N-no! No, no, it's not. Uhh, un-unless you think it's weird- I can stop-" Eddie added quickly, so worried he was going to do one thing wrong and all this would stop. He liked Peter holding his hand, it was extremely comforting.

Peter looked over at him, his face was very hard to read in the dark, "I, uhh... I think it's fine," He said, a small smile slipping onto his face, right where it belonged. "I think you're fine, Eddie Brock."

Eddie couldn't help but smile, "Glad to know you remember my name," He chuckles and the atmosphere no longer feels so suffocating and scary, "I also happen to think that you're fine, Peter Parker."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Would it be super weird if..." The other boy laughs awkwardly, "If maybe I had wanted to share a room with you?"

Eddie gave Peter a look of surprise, "I thought you had a lot of strong feelings about me, like, 'I'm going to ask the principal to change my class because I can't stand you' strong feelings," The blond boy admitted. Was he that much of an idiot?

"Pshh, no, no. Completely different strong feelings. Feelings like, 'Eddie Brock is really gracing me with his presence!' feeling," Peter laughed, rolling his head over to get a better look at Eddie. At least the best look you can get in the dark when your eyes are having trouble adjusting.

"Would it be totally inappropriate if I said I've had feelings for you for a very long time?" Eddie proposed, looking Peter in the eyes. Dammit, that was so stupid, Peter's gonna hate-

"Well, it'd be dumb if I said yes," Peter said, leaning over and grabbing the back of Eddie's head so that he could lean his forehead against Eddie's, "because I'm kind of really into you," He said, rubbing their noses together, letting out the sweetest noise of joy that Eddie's ever heard.

"This is good," Eddie said quietly, closing his eyes again, feeling Peter's soft breaths on his lips, "This is really nice."

Peter hummed a quiet noise, "Yeah? I like it, too," Another pleasant noise escaped the smaller boy's lips, "I was worried for a while there. That maybe you weren't into dudes."

"Have been for a very long time," Eddie chuckled lightly, "It might be my hormones, but, damn, I want to kiss you so bad."

"Well, Eddie Brock, why don't you?" Peter asked, leaning up on his elbow, still holding Eddie's hand tightly in his. But, now Peter was blocking out all the light with his body... Or, maybe that was the hall lights going off, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Hmm, I think maybe I will," Eddie laughed as he leaned up, bumping their foreheads and noses together softly, eliciting a gentle giggle from Peter, who let their lips lock in a rough, inexperienced kiss that was mostly lead by himself. It was a bit hasty. Their teeth knocked together, Eddie didn't know where to put his hands, and the positioning was a bit awkward, but it brought Eddie the most wonderful, soul-warming feeling. Something that burrowed deep inside of him and made him feel a very pleasant sensation of happiness and pure joy. Eddie was absolutely giddy.

When they separated, Peter smiled breathlessly and gave Eddie a gentle peck on the corner of his mouth. Eddie was so tired, but with the new feeling of delight that made his heart beat fast and his fingers itch to cradle Peter's head, he chased after the kiss.

Peter leaned in as soon as he knew what was going on, kissing back, but let Eddie lead a little more this time.

So, Eddie got a bit ahead of himself, but so did Peter. This kiss was desperate, deeper, and hormonal, almost like a french kiss, if perhaps either of them knew that's what they were doing. Nonetheless, Eddie managed to get Peter onto his back, "Eddie, you're so handsome," The other boy giggled, bringing a hand up to graze Eddie's jaw.

The blond grumbled a laugh, "Thank you. You're quite easy on the eyes," He hummed, giving a kiss to Peter's nose.

Peter brought his fingers up to touch Eddie's face, caressing his cheek, running his thumb over Eddie's lip. Then Peter let his fingers slip down to his neck, to the collar of his t-shirt. "Maybe..?" The brunet hazarded to ask.

"Maybe... Maybe another night," Eddie was hyped up on all the love chemicals that a teenager should be wanting, but that about an hour of sleep was catching up to him. It was dragging at him from just under the skin of his skull, itching behind his eyes, straining muscles that he hadn't even tired today... It was a lot of physical things that brought on overall overexertion. "Tomorrow, okay?"

Peter Parker slowly nodded, waiting until Eddie laid beside him to curl into the other boy's side. "Goodnight, sleep well."

~~~

Eddie was awoken by a loud rapping on the door, which was honestly quite rude. Then, he noticed that he wasn't home and that he was spooning a peaceful Peter Parker. There were louder knocks and Eddie grumbled, kissing Peter's temple before sitting up, "Just a minute," He grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. That's the probably the best he'd slept in a long time.

"Hmm," Peter mumbled, rolling over to face Eddie, "What's that knocking about?" He asked with a worried look on his sweet little face, with those warm earthy eyes.

"It's time to get up," Eddie said, frowning, "Ugh, it's too early."

Peter sat up and turned to Eddie, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "It's okay," Peter hummed, laying a hand on Eddie's knee, "It's going to be a good day, okay?"

Eddie agreed, today was going to be a good day, because tonight was going to be the most enjoyable night he'd yet to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed up some nasty writing errors : O


End file.
